Don't Give Up
by bonechick3
Summary: She knew how he felt, how she felt too, and even if she shouldn't...she had to follow him. This is the story of what would have happened if she hadn't let Jesse walk away after trying to kiss her. (I know, the summary really sucks this time...but the story is better I swear!)


**AN: I own nothing but my own crazy ideas. I hope you really like this one though. **

As Kimmy Jin and her friends arrived back in the room, I watched Jesse leave and my heart flew into my throat. What just happened? I pushed him away. That's what happened. The look on his face though…it was like I punched him in the gut.

Doesn't he know I can't though? He's gotta know about the oath too…that can't be a very well kept secret or anything right? I was fighting with myself, trying to decide what the hell to do. He was really hurt by that, and I actually cared!

There is the first thing that should be telling me something is wrong, but I ignore that little voice that is always telling me to block everything out…Jesse isn't my Dad. He wouldn't hurt me like that.

Shaking my head I get up to go talk to him, thankful to get away from the annoyed stares of my roommate and the two people with her. If he was that hurt he obviously doesn't know about the oath thing…telling him will be for the best. Even though all I want is to kiss him too.

I race down the hall as I see him at the end, walking slowly with his bag slung over his shoulder. Defeated…he just looks so sad and it's my fault. Dammit…I don't normally even care! Why the hell do I care?

"Jesse!" I yell out, hoping that he will turn around and wait for me to catch up. I really don't feel like running the whole way to his room right now. Of course, he stops, turning around and looking at me, a sadness in his eyes I am definitely not used to seeing.

Running up to him, I stop to take a breath. Maybe Aubrey is right…cardio might be a good idea. "Jess, I'm sorry." With a sigh, I try to avoid looking into his eyes as I continue. "I…I want this too, but we can't. I can't. I'm forbidden." The word sounds ominous and cheesy as it comes out of my mouth and I really wish I had said something else. Anything else, but he's grinning like a dork now so it's at least an improvement.

"Forbidden huh?" Oh crap…what the hell is he doing? He steps in closer, wrapping his arms around me and tilting my head to look up at him, a smile on his face. "Let me get this straight…you want this," he's nuzzling my nose now and I'm getting a bit distracted. "but you can't because your forbidden? Who forbade you?"

Yup, all thoughts have gone out the window as his scent envelops me. This tension between us is maddening. "Aubrey. It's a…" his fingers are trailing along the skin just below my shirt and I can't help but gasp. "It's a Bella thing. If we hook up with a Treble, we cannot be a Bella."

Stepping back from him I try to catch my breath. What the hell is he doing to me? I look into his eyes and realize my mistake. I'm so lost…I might as well just kiss my group goodbye because there is no way in hell I'm going to survive this. "Is that the only reason? There is nothing else stopping you from wanting this?" He's tugging me back to him as I shake my head, groaning at how screwed I'm going to be if Aubrey finds out.

As he pulls me closer he leans down, his lips barely a breath away from mine and I'm shaking. I can't help it… "Screw Aubrey Becs…we'll deal with her if she tries to mess with this, but I really care about you." His lips capture mine and I'm swooning, my fingers trailing into his hair as I try to get him to deepen the kiss. Yeah, I want this too, and it is totally happening now. Nothing else matters but this.

Jesse's POV

Walking out of her room I felt crushed. Maybe I had misread her, maybe she really didn't want this? I couldn't really wrap my head around that though…we had been flirting since the day we met. What just happened?

I walked quickly, trying to get away as soon as possible. I didn't even care that she had looked like she wanted to tell me something, I just…I was way to embarrassed to worry about that right now. We would talk later I'm sure.

Making it to the end of the hall, I heard her call my name and I spun around. What did she want? She was running towards me and she looked really worried, probably thinking that I wouldn't want to be around her now or something. It wasn't true, I wasn't going to be able to stay away…even if I could only be her friend.

"Jess I'm sorry." What is she apologizing for? Should that be me? "I…I want this too, but I can't." My head snaps up to look at her. She wants this? Really? Then why the hell… "I'm forbidden." I can't hold back the snort at that…I mean come on, forbidden? Of every word she could have picked, that's the one she goes with?

"Forbidden huh?" I pull her into my arms, really not caring about whatever the hell that last part meant. She wants me too, and honestly, that's all that matters to me. I caress her nose with my own, loving the feeling of having her so close to me. "Let me get this straight. You want this too…but you can't because your forbidden?" At her nod I smile gently, "Who forbade you?"

All I can think of is that it has something to do with her Dad. Maybe she isn't allowed to date…which would be an easy fix by just reminding her she is an adult and can do whatever she wants. My head snaps up at her answer though. Aubrey? She's holding back because of Aubrey? Seriously?!

She steps back from me then and looks into my eyes, which I am sure are showing her just how insane I think she is, and how much I am not backing down from this. If Aubrey Posen is my only obstacle…well damn I will jump over that a million times for this.

I need to be sure though, so I make sure there is nothing else stopping her and when she shakes her head, I pull her to me and lean into kiss her again, smiling at the fact that she's shaking like a leaf. "Screw Aubrey Becs…we'll deal with her if she tries to mess with this, but I really care about you." I close the rest of the distance between us then, kissing her like it's the last thing I'll ever do.

She tastes amazing, and it's better than I have imagined it. It's better than if we had been camped out on her bed, definitely better than what certainly would have turned into her roommate walking in.

It's like the sun exploded all around us and all I can feel is perfection. Beca, she's tangling her hands in my hair and I can't get enough. I don't think I ever will. After awhile though, my lungs decide to remind me that oxygen is essential to human life and I pull back, resting my head on her forehead.

"Wow." All I can think of is how amazing that was, and how much I want to do it again. I literally can't get enough of her.

"Bec…Benji is at a magic conference…do you wanna come over to my room for awhile?" I don't know why I feel nervous asking that, but I really don't know what I would do if she said no…I just want to get to spend more time with her, I'm really not ready to let her go yet.

"Oh thank God…I was seriously hoping you were not going to make me go back to that room…" She laughed and kissed me again, smiling against my lips as I picked her up, carrying her up the stairs to the boys floor and my room. We were going to try this again. Breakfast Club. We were gonna watch it, and I knew she was going to love it…only this time, I was definitely going to get my kiss at the end.

**So don't ask me where this one came from…I was watching the movie and it just popped in there. I need focus! Seriously, I was looking for inspiration for a chapter for one of my other stories and I ended up with this one! Oh well, I got the stuff I needed for that other story too so it's alright. What did you guys think of this?**


End file.
